Isamu: Son of Dragon
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: Being a courier and a prize fighter ain't easy in the underground city of crime, sin, and misfortune. Isamu, Son of Izuku trains in hopes of defeating his father in a one on one death match. This story takes place twenty years after the Izuku the Grappler story.


"ROUND SEVEN!!!" A announcement ranged amongst the ring and the audience which cheered for more blood and death as two fighter stare at one another with bloody faces, broken bones, and sweat covered bodies.

They both stood before one another as the crowd cheered and roared for one to die. Out of the seventy fighters in the massive pentagon looking ring only two stood before one another.

The floor was covered in blood of the opponents that had fallen during the match. Some fighters lost limbs, heads bashed in to unimaginable degrees when the brain itself looked like smooshed cheese, and some fighters raped and violated for all to see only to perish because they were deem unsatisfactory.

Once more as a tan naked girl walked towards the middle of the pentagon she opened her arms and spread her legs for all to see although the two fighters couldn't care less about a naked woman who is clearly ashamed in the position she was in. "Fight!!" She yelled as the two fighters rushed towards each other to continue their battle for another day of life.

The girl was out of the equation and now the only thing that still remained in the eyes of each fighter was the mother fucker before him.

A tall bulky man threw a hard right at the leaner teen. The punch landed on the kids face only for the fist of the man to slip off due to the amount of blood on the boy's face. This gave the boy an opening as the man's right side was exposed. Charging in giving the man a strong left hook right through the man's body. No amount of bulky muscles could've stopped that punch as the boy's hooks tore through skin and muscle to crush the bones inside only for said bones to impaled the mains inner organs. With a loud grunt of pain as the man gritted his teeth with the boy ferociously pulled his own fist out of the man's side. A fist full of blood once the crowd witnessed this intense display of violence they screamed "more".

The adult had flinched as the boy did too. 'My left fist is dead...BUT SO WHAT?!' The boy screamed in his mind as his left fist was retracted to his side and his right preparing for another gruesome strike.

'I HAVE ANOTHER ONE ANYWAY!!!' Through the might of his own voice the teen gave the adult another hook only this time to the left of the man's body.

Again, again the man grunted in pain as the punch landed crushing his bones when the impact came in. Though it did not stop there as the fist of the boy tore through the bear skin once more and tearing through the muscles and extension organs. The man died right then and there was his body hit the ground with a whole in his heart.

The crowd was silent yet waiting with anticipation of what's to come next. The same girl walked into the ring towards the breathless boy as he was still looking down at the defeated and dead fighter before him. The lass sighed as she did not wish to see anymore blood dropped tonight and continued to walked towards the boy. She grasped the boy's wrist and she lif it up in the air signifying that the teenager was the winner.

"Your to young to through your life away in a place like this." The naked girl said this with such sadness but looked at the crowd along with the boy. "I can say the same about you." The boy responded back. "Look did not have a choice okay?! I was forced into this underground system!" The girl growled back at the boy. "Jeez I get it, man you have the same short temper as my mum and sister. It's almost scary." Said tiredly from the boy. "Whatever you won I guess your going to collect your reward ain't ya just like all the men do with the women before me" the girl covered her chest with her right arm and covered her lower parts with her left hand. She looked away from the boy with a shameful blush on her face.

"OI! Don't cover up before the winner!!! He deserves to own you!" A man from the crowd yelled.

"He won the match, he will win you!! In the end you are going to be his bitch understand!!" Another voice yelled.

Crash. Crack.

Everyone in the crowd that once shouted at the girl had stopped unruly by the winners action. He punched the ground beneath him which caused a small crater with a fist print in the cold hard stone. Around the area of the crater started to crack as well.

"Uh oh the winner seems inpatient...better toot that ass for him." A woman's voice from the crowd said as the area was still quiet but focused on the two in alive in the pentagon ring.

"Enough! All of you!" The teens voice roared. He glared at the audience as he got up and walked forward towards the crowd. "If you want me to claim her then that's fine but since she is my reward, you don't get to tell her what to do that's my job." Everyone was surprise and speechless if anything. "I only wanted to win this bout and I did. I thank the underground system that but I should get to choose whether or not ummm..your name miss?" Izuku turned around to look back at the silver haired girl with an expression full of different emotions. "Rinkah." The girl spoked still covering herself. "Whether or not Rinkah gets to do anything for me!!" And with that being said the boy turned around and walked passed the girl. "Follow me." The boy whispered quickly but audible enough for the girl to hear.

Rinkah turned around to follow the boy out of the fighting ring.

In the changing room Rinkah was waiting for the boy. "So what do you plan to do with me?" She said in a disgusting tone. "Let you go what else?" The teen said as he changes into his new clothes. This made the girl looked at the half naked boy with a confused face. "What do you mean?" She asked patiently. "What I mean is that you can go be your own person not my slave, trophies, or whatever you see it as." The boy said as he put on his long sleeve shirt.

"Well I will be heading off I suggest that you should borrow this instead of going around nude." He said as he tossed a hoodie and some pants. "Isn't this yours?" Rinkah was unsure to accept the offer from this boy. "It's just clothes plus the way I see it is that if you go around nude you are bigger target than you are with clothes on as you can hide your head with the hoodie." The boy said as he walked out of the changing room.

"Wait what about your hands?" Rinkah asked as she looked at the fist that were damaged in that free for all bloodshed. "What about my hands? As long as I can make a fist they are still good." He said not wanting to talk with this girl anymore.

"Wait what's your name?" Rinkah asked feeling obligated to know this boy. "It's not any of your concern, just focus on getting out of here and never get caught again." The boy left the girl alone as he walk out of the door. Rinkah had a smile on her face as she clutches the boy's clothes.

1~hour later

The boy was walking in the night as he felt the cold breeze hitting his face as he approaches the high middle class neighborhoods.

'Almost there they should be asleep.' He thought to himself.

He was so wrong, the lights in the living room were still on and noticeable chattering can be heard as the boy approached the door. He sigh in defeat as he pulled out his key and put it in the key hole.

After unlocking the door and entering then closing the front door. The teen walked into the living room to see what was happing.

"Huh?" No one was there. With no one in sight the boy took the liberty to go get some food to cook for dinner. After rummaging through the fridge and kicking the door close as he takes all the ingredients to the counter to start coo~ "Isamu." A voice called out a girl with white snow hair with red highlights looked back at him. "Oh Sutsumi... is anyone here?" Isamu knew that he heard chattering but asked anyway. "No everyone is here just upstairs, we already had dinner." Sutsumi explained.

"Oh cool what did mom make?" Isamu was happy that he won't have to a late dinner with his family as his mothers wouldn't let him off the hook with rounds and rounds of questions. "You and Fathers favorite, Rice with cooked fish with egg on the side." This made Isamu 'tch' his mouth as he missed his moms dish that night. Oh well what could he do about it. "Well that's a bummer." Isamu said aloud.

"You got that right." A second voice came from the hallway. A girl with sandy blonde hair with black highlights and a bit of spiked hair mixed with curly and explosive. "Oh Hitomi." Isamu noticed before the girl walked out of the shadows of the hallway and into the light of the living room. "You weren't at dinner... again." Hitomi was annoyed with Isamu's lack of presence lately. Isamu just chuckled to himself of how much Hitomi took after his mum Katsuki Bakugo Hanma. "Sorry sis, it's just that work is taking a lot of hours lately." That was the truth he did not had enough time in the day to come back home and eat with his family.

"Tch Baka, why don't you just call in sick or take a vacation?" Hitomi asked while Sutsumi nodded in agreement. "Because if I did then what would I do with so much time on my hands?" Isamu asked as he began to cook a small dinner for himself. "How about you can spend time with us?" Another voice came from the hallway. Isamu looked again to see a pink haired and skinned girl with puffy hair just like Isamu. "Hey Minula." Isamu greeted before his sister continued. "You rarely do that now and mom, mum, as well as mother are growing concern that your growing up too fast. I mean we don't have jobs the only ones that do are Eri and Kota but they can still make time for us." She states as Hitomi and Sutsumi nodded in agreement as well. "Look they do not have to worry I am just making extra cash okay. Plus I am in highschool so it's natural for teens to get jobs." Isamu responded with a smile on his face.

"Yea but...~" Minula was cut off Isamu. "Look I love you all so it's enough for me to come back home and know that your safe and happy even if we don't talk anymore. Minula, Hitomi, Sutsumi, Kenji, Eri, Kota, mother, mum, and mom those are the people that love and just know that one day we can all sit down and chat." Isamu's tone became solemn as he said aloud to himself leaving the three half-sisters puzzled. "But if it helps, just this one time I will call in late but not sick." The little brother said as Hitomi smirked and Minula and Sutsumi smiled.

Isamu pulled out a flip phone from his pocket and dialed a few numbers as his older siblings watched. When the other line answered Isamu started the conversation. "Hey boss I am going to be late tomorrow like I will be ready around noon." The other line responded "oh sure thing Isamu I will call you and let you know who our client at the time is so leave your phone on." Isamu chuckled at the times he always left his phone off while he was on a courier run. "Yea sure, see ya later boss." Isamu ended the call and was about to put back the phone before he flinched at the pain in his hands causing him to drop the phone down to hit his feet.

The girls looking in confusion and worry about their little brother but they got a smile and few chuckles out of the boy as he picked up his phone and proceeded to make dinner for himself that night.

Authors Note:

I am going to list the characters more specifically Isamu's family so you information that won't have to go through the story everyone.

List from youngest to oldest:

Isamu: Youngest of the family and Izuku's fifth biological child. Mina's second child. Full brother to Minula while half brother to Kenji, Sutsumi, and Hitomi.

Kenji: Shouka's Son and twin to Sutsumi, half brother to Hitomi, Minula, and Isamu.

Sutsumi: Older twin of Kenji, half sister to Hitomi, Minula, and Isamu.

Hitomi: Katsuki's daughter, half sister to Isamu, Minula, Kenji, and Sutsumi.

Minula: Mina's oldest Daughter. Full sister to Isamu while half sister to the rest of the others.

Eri: Izuku's Adoptive Daughter.

Kota: Izuku's Adoptive Son and oldest sibling of the family.

Mother: Refers to Shouka Todoroki Hanma.

Mum: Refers to Katsuki Bakugo Hanma.

Mom: Refers to Mina Ashido Hanma.

Father/Dad: Refers to Izuku Hanma but sometimes Isamu calls his Izuku by his first name.


End file.
